Iridescent
by Stella laLuna
Summary: SongFic! Iridescent by Linkin Park. T for character death


A request by my friend Monty! I hope you like it girl! The song is Iridescent by Linkin Park, and I suggest you listen to the song as you read. It made me cry reading.

* * *

><p>You were standing in the wake of devastation<p>

_And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

___And with the cataclysm raining down_

___Insides crying "Save me now"_

___You were there, impossibly alone_

"Please, come down" Tears were streaming down his face, his voice struggling to hold onto the last bit of strength that was burrowed deep into his heart. But the word spoken was enough to snuff out his small flame of hope.

"No"

"Ivan, Please" Tears flowed freely, and he took a step toward the edge. "Don't do it"

"Save me now" The silent sobs stopped, and the American licked his lips in fear. "Save me now, if you love me"

"I can't" The words sent pain shooting through the man standing above the American, And Ivan closed his eyes tightly. "I'm tired of being the hero"

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

"I feel cold" Ivan whispered. He lifted his bowed head and looked at Alfred. His violet eyes welling whit tears, but not a single one falling over his cheeks. "Join me" He shook his head, and took a step back.

"No" His voice cracked, and He squeezed his eyes shut tightly to hide his shame. Ivan closed his eyes and felt every painful memory and hurtful word coming back to him; swimming in his head like sharks lurking beneath the waves of his sanity. "Let it go Ivan"

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace _

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

"NO!" His feet fell from beneath him, and he looked up to see Alfred looking down at him; His arm reaching and fingers sprawled, trying to grab the larger man. "Ivan!" Ivan's insides turned numb. White light covered his vision, and he lost sight of his only love. Though the voice still surrounded him in a blanket of warmth.

"Let it go" He whispered to himself as he fell.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

"Ivan!" His hand stretched out and snatched the last thing within his reach. Alfred closed his eyes as he heard the _thud_. He gripped the scarf tightly in his fist, and held it to his chest. "You couldn't let it go" He whispered, and he slid down the cold brick wall of the bridge. The scarf pooled at his feet, and he inhaled the familiar scent.

"Alfred?" His voice was in the distance, but loud enough for the American to hear.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

"I heard screaming, What happened?" The hand was warm on his shoulder, and Alfred sobbed. A shaky hand held the grey and tattered scarf into the dim evening light.

"He couldn't let it go" Arthur's face paled, and looked toward the edge of the Bridge. There he saw a small chunk of fabric, grey with gold embroidering. Ivan's coat. "He couldn't let it go" Alfred held the scarf to cover his face, and he cried into the soft fuzz.

_Let it go_

"Come on" Arthur pulled Alfred into his arms, and let the man cry.

_Let it go_

"He's gone" Alfred's voice was small, and every part of his body tingled with the pang of loss.

_Let it go_

"Let him go Al" Arthur pushed the hair from the taller man's face, and wiped away his tears.

_Let it go_

"Let him go" Alfred repeated, and he felt his heart tighten. He could never let him go. His heart belonged to him and him alone.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

"Let me go Alfred" His voice was a song in the wind, and Alfred tilted his head up to hear. "Let me go" Arthur heard the voice as well, and he swallowed hard.

"He's gone" The Brit confirmed. "You have to let me go"

"Let me go мой подсолнечника" He held his breath, nodded.

"Alright" He whispered. He felt his hand shake, and Arthur's own found it. Alfred smiled softly, and he felt a kiss on his cheek. "I'll let you go" Arthur led him away from the bridge, holding his hand tightly all the way.

_And let it go. Let it go_

* * *

><p><strong>My first songfic. I hope you guys liked it and please review. <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
